


hope itself and those who love it

by arcaarcha



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gay, Lowercase, M/M, Other, hajime and izuru are the same person, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcaarcha/pseuds/arcaarcha
Summary: probably just a group of izuru/hajime + nagito pieces bc i love them,, sm,,,,,also hajime and izuru look different when fronting (izurus got his sexy weave) which makes 0 sense but uhh plot convenience
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	hope itself and those who love it

**Author's Note:**

> nagito has a hard time, but izuru and hajime are there for him. both of them.
> 
> tw: syringes/sedation, mentioned shutdown caused by pain, pain

nagito doesn't even realize when he's pulled gently into warm arms. akane? nekomaru? peko? maybe an upper or underclassmen.. could be anyone, really. his vision is fogged from the tears, his entire body aches. he's so indescribably cold. when he trembles, his body shudders, unable to handle the movement.  
  
this is horrible.  
  
is this what dying feels like?  
  
he doesn't even notice being carried through the hall, a frantic mikan stumbling to aid him. he doesn't notice being knocked out by a sedative- can't even feel the syringe needle enter his arm.  
  
when he finally awakens, someone sits next to him, rubbing the delicate skin on the top of his hand. red eyes blink slowly at him, calmly. izuru.  
  
" _nagito._ " he says the word softly, as if it were frail.. fitting.   
  
"i-i'm sorry," nagito whimpers, voice hoarse and strained. "i-i made a scene.."  
  
"no." izuru's finger carefully wipes away the tears growing in his eyes. it was funny, really, souda had one day mused to him, that someone so tough and cold could be so gentle to him.   
  
"i didn't mean to have a meltdown like that." nagito can't help leaning into his touch. "everything just really hurt."  
  
"i'm not upset." seemingly noticing nagito's reaction to his touch, he carefully lifts the meek boy out of the bed and settles him in his lap, fingers smoothing down his shirt sleeves. only now does nagito decide to take in his surroundings.  
  
he's in izuru's- hajime's?- room, and the nightstand besides him holds a plate of food, seemingly that nagito should eat. he wants to argue, to insist he doesn't have to eat, but he knows he will lose against izuru's word.  
  
izuru's hair is tied back neatly, cept the long stand going down the middle of his face. he cradles nagito against his suit, watching him with a blank expression.  
  
"i'm sorry i'm wasting your time," nagito says, and izuru's finger quickly presses to his lips.  
  
"no," izuru says, unblinking. "if i believed this was a waste of time, i would not have done it. you needed assistance."  
  
nagito lets out a shaky, breathy laugh that only lasts for a few moments. "i can't win, huh?"  
  
"it is unlikely you can 'win' against me, nagito komaeda." izuru reaffirms. then his hand rests on nagito's face, tracing each bone, each indent or crease. nagito only watches, the coldness of izuru's fingers calming against his skin.  
  
"appealing. you are appealing." izuru says, voice barely a whisper.   
  
"am i?" nagito laughs, this time from his lungs, and winces at the pain.  
  
izuru's eyes briefly widen, and he rests a hand on nagito's chest. "i.. apologize. that you are in pain."  
  
"it's not your fault, izuru." nagito's eyes flutter shut, resting his face against the crook of izuru's neck. he suspects the boy will put him back in the bed, but he'd prefer the touch.  
  
after what feels like an eternity of silence, nagito finally asks, "where's hajime now?" he hopes izuru won't think of this as nagito trying to dismiss him, it was really just a question out of curiosity. nagito still had no real idea how they worked, izuru and hajime. honestly, he didn't want hajime back right now. sometimes izuru's emptiness was refreshing, especially now. had hajime been out, he'd probably be fusing all over nagito, frantic and stressed.  
  
"when your body hit the ground of the classroom, hajime froze and began to panic. i knew we had to act, so i took over and gave him a break before he became too frightened." izuru explains, fingers combing through nagito's wild hair.  
  
"i'm sorry i worried him!" nagito gasps. "haj-"  
  
"he'll be alright. but.. i want to be aware if you will be." izuru blinks at him.  
  
"i'll be okay, izuru." nagito sighs.  
  
"are you lying? i don't like lying, nagito." his eyes glint a little.  
  
"i-i'm sorry, i didn't- i don't-" nagito's frantic ramblings are interrupted by izuru leaning forward and smothering any word he was about to say with a soft, light kiss.  
  
"i don't want you to be sorry, i just want you to tell me the truth. i wish to help.. hajime and i both." izuru says, as nagito touches his burning hot face with narrow fingers.  
  
"could.. could you get me some pain meds?" nagito finally whispers out, and izuru nods.  
  
"first, you should eat."   
  
nagito bites his tongue to stop himself from arguing. izuru picks up the tray of what looks like cooked chicken and stabs a plastic fork into one, coaxing nagito into eating it. izuru sits patiently and doesn't stop until the tray is empty.  
  
"good." he praises in a mellow voice. "i'll contact tsumiki for the medication."  
  
"i.. are you going to leave? please don't." nagito blurts, gripping izuru's shirt tighter. "i can't.. i need.."  
  
izuru carefully massages nagito's back. "take your time."  
  
nagito leans back against his hand, that feels _good._ "i.. don't want you to leave.. i need you. i'm sorry i'm so needy."  
  
he brings his hand up to bite his nails and izuru pulls it away from him slowly with his free hand and kisses the top of the pale skin. "you're not needy. and i'll stay as long as you require, nagito."  
  
"thank you," nagito mumbles, burying his face back against izuru's neck.  
  
"you are not boring.. and rather beautiful. it's the least i could do." izuru says, the words rolling out like butter, smooth and easy, as if he had not just called nagito beautiful. that was what was so intriguing about izuru kamukura, really.  
  
nagito begins to become drowsy, his eyes fluttering shut occasionally.  
  
izuru runs a finger over his cheek slowly. "you may sleep. i won't leave."  
  
nagito doesn't even get to force out a 'thank you' before he falls asleep.  
  
  
when nagito wakes, he's still being cradled against someone, but this someone has his head cocked back, eyes half-lidded, tired.  
  
definitely hajime.  
  
it's very dark out, nagito can see through the windows. _did they stay with me all day..?_  
  
hajime looks down, seeing nagito's eyes open, and immediately wakes up.  
  
"nagito! are you okay?" he says, sounding as frantic as nagito expected him to.  
  
"it's okay, hinata-kun. i'm okay."   
  
hajime looks away before pulling nagito to his chest, kissing the top of his head. "i'm so sorry- when you fell i panicked and.."  
  
"it's alright. izuru took care of everything." nagito gently rests his hand on hajime's elbow. his muscles feel better- they still hurt, but not as much.  
  
"i wanted to move you to the bed so you'd be more comfortable, but i didn't wanna wake you.." hajime says softly. "i'm worried this position will hurt your muscles more."  
  
"probably," nagito laughs dryly. "but.. i don't mind. whatever means being closer to you.."  
  
hajime flushes. _that's probably what i miss most when he's izuru._ nagito thinks, analyzing him.  
  
"here," hajime shifts forward and lays him on the bed, frowning at the low whine that escapes from nagito as he's met with the cold air. then, hajime climbs in besides him, wrapping his arms underneath nagito's armpits and pulling him against him.  
  
nagito leans to shift his back a little, cringing when it cracks. ".. better stiff than aching, hm, hinata-kun?"  
  
hajime has an awkward expression. "i'd rather you not hurt at all.."  
  
"i know," nagito says, touching hajime's cheek. "but sometimes i can't help it, hajime."  
  
"i don't blame you." hajime rests his head at the top of nagito's, chin in the other's hair. "for your pain, i mean. it must be hard."  
  
"it is, but you make it better." nagito's fingers twitch, drumming on hajime's back.  
  
"hey, nagito?"  
  
"yes, hinata-kun?"  
  
hajime leans down and kisses nagito gently between the eyes.  
  
"i love you so much. we both do."


End file.
